A light emitting diode (LED) constitutes a light emitting source using GaAs series, AlGaAs series, GaN series, InGaN series, or InGaAlP series compound semiconductor materials.
This LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device for emitting various colors, and the light emitting device is used as a light source in various fields such as an on/off display for displaying colors, an alphanumeric display, and an image display.